Why isn't pretend dating real?
by sandylover
Summary: When Miley and Oliver pretend to go out to make Lilly jealous, will Miley start to get feelings for Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all chapters.

A/N: I decided to write a new story. Enjoy!

"Hey Lilly," said Miley to her friend who was trying to find her math book.

"Oh hey Miley," said Lilly.

"I heard from a girl in homeroom that Oliver likes you," said Miley grinning.

"That's nice because I don't like him," said Lilly leaving to go to her class.

Miley spotted Oliver over at his locker. She went over to him.

"Oliver, I heard that you like Lilly," said Miley.

"Where did you hear that from?" he questioned.

"Long story, well anyway do you?" she asked.

"Um… I might," said Oliver.

"I knew it!" said Miley screaming.

"You mine as well tell the whole school," said Oliver sarcastically.

"We need to find a way to get Lilly to like you back," said Miley ignoring Oliver's comment.

"How bout you and me pretend to date to get Lilly jealous," said Oliver.

"Okay hold my hand and let's go find Lilly," said Miley as Oliver grabbed her hand.

They spotted Lilly come out of the classroom and went over to her.

"Hey Lilly," they said.

"Hi guys, why are you holding hands?" asked Lilly.

"Well, since you didn't like me I decided to be with Miley," said Oliver.

"Oh that's cool. See you later," said Lilly leaving.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Oliver.

"Maybe, I'll ask her after school," said Miley.

"Thanks Miley. You're a great friend," said Oliver hugging her.

"You're welcome," said Miley as Oliver left.

A/N: Sorry this was short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please review! 5 reviews or more would be awesome.


	2. Why am I not happy?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Lilly was at home waiting for Miley to come.

"_I can't believe Miley and Oliver are dating!" thought Lilly._

"_Why am I thinking this? Do I like Oliver, I don't really know right now," thought Lilly._

She decided to call Oliver.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi it's Lilly. I was wondering if you would like to go out you know with me but you probably don't," said Lilly.

"Uh, Lilly you are talking so fast I couldn't understand what you just said," said Oliver.

"_Okay here I go I'm going to really ask him," thought Lilly._

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me?" asked Lilly.

"You mean on a date?" asked Oliver.

"You probably won't want to because you're with Miley," said Lilly.

"I want to," said Oliver.

"But I thought you and Miley were together," said Lilly.

"No, we're not we just did that to make you jealous," said Oliver.

"So, you liked me all along?" questioned Lilly.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Sweet," said Lilly.

"Well, about I'll meet you at your house tomorrow at 6:30," said Oliver.

"Okay sounds great. Bye," said Lilly.

"Bye," said Oliver as he hanged up. He called Miley.

"Hey Miley it's Oliver," he said.

"Hey what's up," said Miley.

"Lilly and I are going on a date so we don't have to pretend date anymore!" exclaimed Oliver excitedly.

"She likes you now?" asked Miley.

"Yep, isn't that great?" said Oliver.

"Yeah it's really great," said Miley.

"Miles, are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah couldn't be better," said Miley.

"Okay, bye," said Oliver hanging up.

She hanged up.

"_Why am I not happy for them? I mean I should be. Do I like Oliver? Of course not. That's gross. Right?" thought Miley._

All of these questions flew through Miley's head. She went downstairs.

"Hey bud, what's wrong? You look down," asked Robbie.

"Nothing, Lilly and Oliver are going out," said Miley.

"That's neat but why are you so sad?" he asked.

"Because, I don't know," said Miley.

"Do you like Oliver?" asked Robbie.

"No, I mean that's insane of course I don't or maybe I do," said Miley.

"Who likes who?" said Jackson as he came through the door.

"None of your business," said Miley.

Jackson gave her a glare and went to his room.

"Don't tell him anything," declared Miley.

"Okay promise," said Robbie chuckling.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Please tell me in your review! **


	3. Oh well

Miley went down to the beach. She spotted a guy who looked like Oliver and a girl who looked like Lilly.

She decided to go down there.

"Hey guys," said Miley.

"Hey Miley," they replied.

"May I ask what are you doing?" asked Miley putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh… nothing," said Lilly.

"Yeah right," said Miley.

"Um… Miley I don't know how to say this but can you leave so we can have alone time," said Oliver.

"Oh I understand. Bye," said Miley leaving.

"Oliver!" said Lilly.

"I guess I was kinda rude," said Oliver.

"You think?" said Lilly.

"Hey!" said Oliver.

"I guess it is good to have alone time but we need to be nice to Miley," said Lilly.

"Yeah I'll call her and apologize," said Oliver.

"Okay good," said Lilly.

"Well, this is even better," said Oliver leaning in and kissing her.

Miley was watching from a bush.

"_Why do I feel this? Am I jealous of Lilly and Oliver?" thought Miley._

Lilly and Oliver finally pulled apart.

"Wow," said Lilly.

"Yeah you're the best girl ever," said Oliver as Lilly blushed.

"_Okay I've heard enough," thought Miley leaving to her house ._

She went up to her room. She got out one of her diaries.

_Dear Diary,_

_This can't be happening to me! Oliver and Lilly are dating!!! And here's the worst part I have a crush on Oliver! Everything was perfect when Lilly didn't like him and we were pretend dating. Here is the question I want to know: Why isn't pretend dating real? I g2g my phone is ringing._

Miley put her diary away and picked up her phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey it's Jackson we are going to be home late from the volleyball tournament and can you get my homework?" he asked.

"Sure," said Miley.

Miley said goodbye and hanged up the phone.

The next day, Miley got ready for school then waited by the bus stop. Lilly came up to her.

"Hey Lilly, Where were you last night? I tried calling you," said Miley.

"Oliver took me out," said Lilly.

"Oh," said Miley.

"Has Oliver apologized to you yet?" asked Lilly.

"No, is he supposed to?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, but oh well," said Lilly.

"Oh well," said Miley trying to be glad but could barely hold back the tears.

**A/N: 5 reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much! You guys are the ones who keep me writing. I need to know: Do you want me to make this Loliver or Moliver? Hmm… **


	4. Are you crushing on Oliver?

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I was so happy when I got all of the reviews! I few people wanted me to make this Loliver but most people wanted it to be Moliver. So, I guess majority wins and this is going to be a Moliver fic, but for the people who wanted it to be Loliver I hope you will still read!**

Miley was going into drama class. She saw Lilly and Oliver and went over to them.

"Hey guys," said Miley but neither of them looked at her they were too busy looking at each other.

"Guys!" screamed Miley to them.

"Oh hey Miley," said Lilly and Oliver turning around.

Their drama teacher came out and was about to give instructions.

"I would like everybody to pick a partner to do the next assignment with," he said.

Miley looked over at Lilly but she was already taken. It was of course Oliver.

"Sorry, Miley but I really want to be with Oliver," she said.

"Oh okay," said Miley.

She looked around for another partner, but unfortunately everybody already had a partner.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miley," said her teacher.

"I don't have a partner," she replied.

"That's unusual because you're usually with Lilly," he said.

"I know," said Miley.

"Well, I guess you will have to work by yourself," he said.

"Okay," said Miley.

"Okay class he is your assignment you need to think of any skit it can be made up or you can perform one that is from a book. It will be due next Thursday," he said.

"Now please get to work," said the teacher.

"How am I going to do this?" said Miley to herself.

She looked over at Lilly and Oliver and of course they were looking up a book of romantic plays.

"Grr…," said Miley.

A boy just came up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late the math class ran late and here is my excuse card from my math teacher," he said handing it to his teacher.

"Okay Henry, Miley can be your partner and she will tell what we are doing," said the teacher.** (A/N: He is the guy who was in O say can you remember the words?).**

"So what are we doing?" asked Henry.

"We have to make up a play or do one from a book and it is due Thursday," said Miley.

"Okay, so what are we choosing?" asked Henry.

"Do you think Lilly and Oliver make a cute couple?" asked Miley who just ignored Henry's question.

"They're going out?" he asked.

"Yep because you know if they weren't I would have been partners with Lilly and you would have been with Oliver," said Miley.

"Yeah that's true," said Henry.

"Why are you so mad about this?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"Are you jealous of them?" questioned Henry.

"No, why would you even say that? Of course I'm not!" exclaimed Miley.

"Okay sorry I even asked," said Henry.

"Look sorry I'm being so mean it's just Lilly and Oliver aren't paying any attention to me," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Well, for Lilly it is all about Oliver and for Oliver it is all about Lilly and they don't even talk to me anymore," said Miley.

"It sounds like you are crushing on Oliver," said Henry.

"No I'm not! Who told you?" asked Miley.

"So it's true," said Henry.

"Maybe," mumbled Miley.

"Huh?" asked Henry.

"Nothing," said Miley.

The bell rang and they all left. Miley caught up with Lilly and Oliver.

"So, do you want to come to my house for movies and popcorn tonight?" asked Miley.

"No I already have plans," said Lilly.

"Me too," said Oliver.

Miley just walked away and went to class.

When Miley got home from school she had no homework so she decided to go to Lilly's house to see what her "other plans were."

Miley opened the door and looked inside Lilly's house and couldn't believe what she saw…

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Sorry about that! Please Review! Sorry about putting "hanged" instead of "hung" in previous chapters. Thank you to ILLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLEYTROLLIE(sp) for the correction!**


	5. You guys stood me up!

Miley saw Lilly and Oliver eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Oh my gosh! These are your other plans!" shouted Miley.

"Miley!" said Lilly.

"Don't Miley me! Instead of coming to my house to watch movies and popcorn you did it together and lied to me!" screamed Miley.

"Miley you don't understand," said Oliver.

"I understand everything! You guys stood me up!" said Miley angrily.

"No, we didn't you just won't leave us alone so we can be together!" said Oliver.

"Why would you think that? You two have been paying no attention to me! For Lilly it is all about Oliver and for Oliver it is all about Lilly! You guys could care less about me," said Miley.

Miley eyes were filled with tears as she ran out of Lilly's house.

"I need to go talk to her," said Lilly.

"I need to too," said Oliver.

"Let me first please," said Lilly doing a puppy dog pout.

"Fine," said Oliver as Lilly left.

Lilly spotted Miley sitting on the beach still crying.

"Look Miley I'm sorry for being mean to you," said Lilly.

"I don't get it Lil, ever since you and Oliver started going out you guys paid no attention to me," said Miley.

"I don't know I guess we just wanted to have alone time," said Lilly.

"But I gave you alone time!" shouted Miley.

"I know Miley!" said Lilly.

"You guys don't like me and probably never will be friends with me anymore!" screamed Miley.

"Miley we still want to be your friend," said Lilly.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Miley.

"I guess it doesn't," said Lilly.

Meanwhile Jackson was working at Rico's and saw that Miley and Lilly were fighting and decided to go check it out.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Jackson.

"Miley is mad because Oliver and I have been paying no attention to her since we started going out," said Lilly.

"You and Oliver are going out?" asked Jackson.

"Yes! Hasn't Miley told you?" asked Lilly.

"No, she didn't tell me one word," said Jackson.

"Really?" asked Lilly.

"Yes!" said Jackson.

While Lilly and Jackson were talking Miley didn't want to hear Jackson's response to all this so she went home.

She was heading home and was stopped by that guy every girl loves Oliver.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Now only if you would do it again. lol**


	6. I have a crush on somebody else

"Look Oliver I don't want to talk," said Miley.

"Miley this is important," said Oliver.

"What? Do I need to know? You love Lilly and hate me for no reason," said Miley.

"I could never hate you," said Oliver.

"But then why does it seem like you do?" asked Miley.

"I don't know. Lilly and I are really sorry," said Oliver.

Miley didn't say anything.

"What's wrong are you going to forgive us?" asked Oliver.

"I don't really know probably," said Miley.

Lilly and Jackson came up to them.

"Are you guys fighting?" asked Lilly.

"Not really," said Miley.

"Well it looked like it," said Jackson.

"Can we please forgive each other and get over this?" asked Lilly.

"Fine I forgive you guys," said Miley running away to her house.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Oliver.

"I think she has a crush on Oliver," said Jackson.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah we couldn't hear you with so many people at the beach talking," said Oliver.

"Um… nothing," said Jackson who knew Miley would hate him if he said that.

"Okay whatever," said Lilly.

"So, what are we going to do about Miley?" asked Oliver.

"Why do you care about her so much?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly she is our friend," said Oliver.

"Yeah but it seems like you like her," said Lilly.

"No, why are you assuming this?" asked Oliver.

"I kinda kinda maybe maybe like like somebody somebody else else," said Lilly.

"Why are you saying everything twice?" asked Oliver.

"Alright I'm going to admit it I like you Oliver a lot but now I sorda have a crush on somebody else," said Lilly.

"Who?" asked Oliver.

"Um… somebody you know," said Lilly.

"I know a lot of guys," said Oliver.

"Fine it's somebody we talked to about 50 seconds ago," said Lilly.

"I don't know just tell me," said Oliver.

"Fine it's Jackson," said Lilly.

**A/N: I know you guys want more Moliver! And the next chapter will most likely have it! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	7. Eww!

"What, you like Jackson!" shouted Oliver.

"I'm sorry Oliver," said Lilly.

Oliver didn't say a word. He just stood there stunned.

"_I can't believe she likes Jackson! Life is crazy!" thought Oliver._

"Uh… Oliver are you okay?" asked Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm just a little shocked right now," said Oliver.

"I think we just don't belong together we're better just being friends," said Lilly.

"Does that mean we're breaking up?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver I don't how to say this but yes!" exclaimed Lilly.

"_He didn't cry or anything yeah!" thought Lilly._

"Are you okay with it?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, I guess Smoking Oken is going to have to find another girl," said Oliver.

"Oliver!" said Lilly.

"I'm glad we're still friends," said Oliver as him and Lilly hugged.

"Yeah me too," said Lilly as they let go.

"I'm going to go find Jackson," said Lilly.

"Okay bye," said Oliver.

Lilly left and went over to Jackson.

"I wonder what I should do now," said Oliver to himself.

"I need to go see what was wrong with Miley," said Oliver as he went to her house.

He knocked on the door. Miley saw that it was him and didn't know if she should answer it.

"_What him I supposed to say to him?" she thought._

"I guess I should answer it to see what he wants," said Miley.

She opened the door.

"Hi Miley, Lilly and I broke up!" said Oliver.

"_I shouldn't be happy but I am! I need to act normal and not do a happy dance," thought Miley._

"Why?" asked Miley.

"She likes Jackson," said Oliver.

"Jackson?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, Isn't that crazy?" said Oliver.

"I can't believe Lilly likes my brother," said Miley with a very surprised look on her face.

"Neither can I," said Oliver.

"So, what do you want?" asked Miley.

"I want to know what's wrong with you," said Oliver.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine," said Miley.

"I've never seen you act like this," said Oliver.

"I'm not acting any different than normally," said Miley.

"Usually when two people like each other you meddle and have a fun with it but it was different," said Oliver.

"You guys were being so mean to me I couldn't!" said Miley.

"Miley I thought you already forgave us about that," said Oliver.

"I did, sorry Oliver," said Miley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

"_Why does he have to be so darn cute!" thought Miley._

"I guess I'll leave now," said Oliver.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," said Miley.

"I can stay a little longer," said Oliver.

"Okay cool," said Miley.

They looked over and saw Lilly and Jackson come in laughing.

"Let's hide so we can hear what they say," whispered Oliver as him and Miley hid behind the piano.

"I had a great time," said Lilly.

"Me too," said Jackson.

"So does this mean we're going out?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah," said Jackson as he leaned and kissed Lilly.

"Eww!" screamed Miley to them.

Lilly and Jackson pulled apart and were shocked that Miley and Oliver were there.

**A/N: So Lilly and Jackson are now together??? Yes! Here is a preview for upcoming chapters:**

**You and Oliver would actually look cute together!**

"**Uh?"**

"**Really?"**

**I'm excited for those. :D Thank you for the reviews! Please review again! **


	8. I want to be more than just friends

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Jackson.

"Maybe because it's my house," said Miley.

"Oh yeah," said Jackson.

"So are you guys like dating now?" asked Miley.

"Yeah I think so," said Lilly.

"I kinda think that's gross but I'll live with it," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

"Hey!" said Lilly and Jackson at the same time.

"We're going to go to the movies," said Jackson.

"Okay you go ahead and do that," said Miley.

"Whatever," said Lilly as they left.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"I know let's spy on Lilly and Jackson," said Miley.

"Yeah that will be fun but they might get mad," said Oliver.

"True," said Miley.

"I guess we'll have to do something else," said Oliver.

"Yeah but what?" asked Miley who was walking and tripped over a stair.

Oliver jumped out and grabbed her. She was in his arms.

"_Oh my gosh this is like a dream come true!" thought Miley._

She looked at Oliver and didn't know what to say.

"Um… Thank you," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver putting her down.

Miley gulped and was speechless.

"Well I guess we can go rent a movie," said Oliver.

Miley was still speechless and didn't say anything.

Oliver waved his hand in front of Miley. "You okay?" he asked.

Miley shook her head and woke up.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Miley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

"I got this new game we could play," said Miley.

"Cool, what is it?" asked Oliver.

"Uh… I forget the name let's go look," said Miley.

They looked through the games.

"Do you want to play Scene It?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah sure," said Miley.

She put the game board out and put the dvd in the tv.

They were watching a scene from a movie and it was two people falling in love.

Then the question appeared. "What was the last thing they said to each other?"

Oliver looked at Miley and said I love you.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah that's the answer to the question," said Oliver.

"Oh sorry," said Miley.

"Did you think I was saying that to you?" asked Oliver.

"No of course not," said Miley.

"Okay good because that would have been awkward**(sp)**," said Miley.

"Yeah I know I mean we're just friends," said Oliver.

"Yeah just friends," said Miley.

"_I just wish we could be more than that," thought Miley._

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them! **


	9. If They Only Knew

"Yeah, I get to move a square my answer was right," said Oliver.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Hey Miles, are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"I'm a having a great time don't worry about it," said Miley.

"Are you sure I can leave," said Oliver.

"No, it's fine you can stay," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

Miley pushed the button on the remote and it was her turn to play. She decided to choose 'all play.'

Then the TV went out. "Huh?" asked Oliver.

"Oops I accidentally pushed the wrong button and it went out," said Miley.

"That's okay," said Oliver.

"Do you want to play something else?" asked Miley.

"What game?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know we can just watch TV I guess," said Miley yawning.

"You seem tired I'll leave," said Oliver.

"No, trust me I'll be up all night especially when Lilly and Jackson come back," said Miley laughing.

"I feel very sorry for you," said Oliver laughing with Miley.

"You should be," said Miley.

"Hey!" said Oliver punching Miley in the arm.

"Stop it you donut!" said Miley.

"You and Lilly just love calling me that," said Oliver.

"Yep it's true," said Miley.

"So you're comparing me to a round shaped desert with a hole in the middle?" questioned Oliver.

"Well, um… yeah," said Miley.

"I feel real proud," said Oliver.

"Okay can we please stop talking about donuts?" asked Miley.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated," said Oliver.

"Good," said Miley.

"Okay I'm going to leave," said Oliver.

"Bye, thanks for coming over," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

"You're a great friend," said Oliver as he leaned in and hugged Miley.

Oliver left and Miley went to her room.

"_Oliver and I had a great time tonight. I just hope he will eventually come to like me like I do him," thought Miley._

Back at Oliver's house he just thought about something.

"_When I hugged Miley I felt something. At the beach when she old me she was Hannah Montana I didn't feel anything but now I do. She looked so good tonight. I just wanted to go up and kiss her. I highly doubt she feels the same way about me! But I wish she does," thought Oliver._

These two people are in love with each other but don't think the other is. If only they knew that the other is also madly in love.

**A/N: Whoopee! Oliver likes Miley now! Thank you for the reviews! **


	10. Maybe Maybe Not

Oliver sat down and was shocked that he now has feelings for Miley.

"_I just can't help falling in love with Miley! I've liked Hannah Montana now I like the person she really is!" thought Oliver._

Oliver's phone started ringing.

"Hello," said Oliver.

"Hey it' Miley, you left your coat," she said.

"Okay, I'll come bye and get it," said Oliver.

"Bye, see ya," said Miley hanging up.

Oliver put his shoes on and sarted walking to her house. He arrived there and Miley let him in.

"Here you go," said Miley handing it to him.

"_Here's my moment I could admit my sudden feelings to her," thought Oliver._

"_I could tell Oliver how I feel," thought Miley._

They were staring at each other thinking when to tell their feelings to each other.

Miley shook her head and woke up. "Oh sorry," said Miley.

"It's okay I was too," said Oliver.

"Was what?" asked Miley.

"Um… nothing," said Oliver.

"C'mon you had to of been doing something," said Miley.

"No, the question is what were you doing?" asked Oliver.

"What you were doing," said Miley.

"But you don't know what I was doing," said Oliver.

"So, we were doing the same thing right?" asked Miley.

"I'm very confused," said Oliver.

"Yeah, me too," said Miley.

"There's Jackson and Lilly let's go sneak up on them like we did before," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley as they hid behind the piano.

They came in laughing with popcorn and cokes in their hands.

"Thank you so much for taking me out," said Lilly blushing.

"You're welcome, Lilly," said Jackson.

Miley said yuck and started doing some funny things. Oliver and she started cracking up.

They discovered them and went over. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Lilly.

"Um… watching you," said Oliver.

"You like spying on us don't you?" asked Jackson.

"Yep, it's our new hobby," said Miley while her and Oliver started laughing again.

"Grr…" said Jackson.

"I think the only reason you're doing this is because you like each other," said Lilly.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I think you guys would actually look cute together," said Lilly.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Huh?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know about that," said Jackson.

"We agree," said Oliver.

"Just a suggestion," said Lilly.

"We're just friends," said Oliver.

"Yeah right," said Lilly.

"I'm serious, right Miley?" questioned Oliver.

Miley was thinking: _"I knew it he just wants to be friends."_

"Earth to Miley!" exclaimed Oliver waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh yeah what were you saying?" asked Miley.

"Aren't we just friends?" he asked.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Told you," said Oliver.

"Okay whatever," said Lilly.

Jackson said: "Well you mine as well get together."

"Um… guys we're just friends," said Oliver.

"I need to talk to Miley for a second," said Lilly.

"Tell me the truth Do you like Oliver?" asked Lilly.

"Maybe maybe not," said Miley.

"Just say yes or no," said Lilly.

"Maybe…" said Miley.** (A/N: My friend said the same thing when we asked her about somebody).**

"I knew it!" said Lilly.

"Just don't tell anybody," said Miley.

**A/N: So Miley told Lilly about her feeling for Oliver??? Yep!!! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you like my story! **


	11. Is he going to kiss me?

"Did you like him all along?" asked Lilly.

"Like who?" asked Oliver.

"Nobody," said Miley.

"Miley has a crush on somebody?" asked Jackson.

"No, I don't," said Miley.

"Then why did Lilly ask if you liked him all along?" asked Jackson.

"I was asking Lilly about you, you got it all wrong," said Miley.

"I heard Lilly say it," said Jackson.

"Okay please don't argue about this," said Lilly.

"Fine but I know Lilly asked Miley that," said Jackson.

"Who really cares? Just leave Miley alone," said Oliver.

"_He's sticking up for me! He's the right guy! I just want to be with him so much," thought Miley._

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Miley trying not to blush but did.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

Jackson nudged Lilly and they scooted back. "Who does Miley like?" whispered Jackson.

"I'll tell you just don't tell anybody else. Got it?" said Lilly.

"Got it, now tell me!" exclaimed Jackson.

"Oliver," whispered Lilly in his ear.

"Really?" whispered Jackson curiously.

"Yep," said Lilly.

"Wow," said Jackson.

"It's really obvious too," said Lilly.

"I know," said Jackson.

They went back out. "What were you two talking about?" questioned Miley.

"Um… nothing," said Lilly.

"Lilly!" said Miley giving Lilly a death glare.

"We were just talking about the movie we just saw," said Lilly.

"Yep, that's it," said Jackson.

"Yeah right, I know you guys," said Miley.

"Tell us!" shouted Oliver.

"Gosh, why are you guys so stubborn?" asked Lilly.

"We aren't stubborn just tell us and we'll leave you alone," said Oliver.

"I jut remembered my favorite TV show is on right now," said Jackson grabbing Lilly's hand and ran away.

"You can't run away from us," said Miley.

"But unfortunately they did," said Oliver.

"Sweet niblets!" shouted Miley.

"Yeah I know," said Oliver.

"Let's look for them," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

"Look," said Miley pointing to a sign that said "HaHa, we left."

"Grr…," said Oliver.

"Man I need to go home it's already 11:00," said Oliver.

"Bye," said Miley.

Oliver leaned in a hugged her. "We need to think of a way to get them back," said Oliver.

"I agree," said Miley putting her hands together and doing an evil laugh.

Oliver started laughing. "Now do I get to be in on your plan?" he asked.

"Of course why wouldn't you?" asked Miley.

"I don't know," said Oliver.

"Well, we're a team," said Miley.

"What is our team name?" asked Oliver.

"Hmm…," said Miley.

"How a bout best friends?" suggested Oliver.

"I would like that," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver.

"The best friends are going to find away to get those evil people back," said Miley.

"Yes we are," said Oliver.

Oliver's phones rang. "Hello," said Oliver.

"Hey it's your mom, where are you?" she asked.

"Miley's house," said Oliver.

"Just spend the night it's already 11," said his mom.

"Okay bye," said Oliver as he hung up.

"What did she want?" asked Miley.

"She wants me to spend the night here," said Oliver.

"Oh cool," said Miley.

"That gives us more time to think of a plan," said Oliver.

"Yes," said Miley.

"Like that fake bear attack we did to Amber and Ashley," said Oliver.

"But the bush ended up being poison oak," said Miley.

"Yeah not so great," said Oliver.

Oliver and Miley were laughing at all of their funny stories. They stopped and looked at each other.

"_Is he going to kiss me?" thought Miley._

**A/N: Is Oliver gonna kiss Miley??? I wonder. Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock!!! I tried to post this last night but for some reason it wouldn't let me. I'm glad it did today! **


	12. Did I just say that out loud?

Miley leaned in and really thought he was going to kiss her. But instead Oliver fell down.

"Are you okay?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, fine were you going to kiss me?" questioned Oliver.

"Uhh…. Of course not," said Miley.

"Well, it seemed like you were going to," said Oliver.

"Sorry," said Miley.

"Sorry for what?" asked Oliver.

"For having you think I was going to kiss you," said Miley.

"Good because we're just going to be friends right?" asked Oliver.

"I guess," said Miley.

"Why do you want to be more?" asked Oliver.

"No," lied Miley.

"Same here," lied Oliver.**(Wow they're lying a lot Santa isn't going to get them much presents! lol).**

"Please excuse me," said Miley leaving.

Oliver sat down and waited for Miley for what ever she was doing.

Miley sat on a stair crying quietly so Oliver wouldn't hear her. "He's never going to like me!" she said.

Oliver heard something and thought it was someone weeping so he looked around.

He looked mostly everywhere but couldn't see anybody. But then he turned around and saw Miley crying.

He went over to her and sat down. "What's wrong Miles?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing," said Miley trying to wipe away a few tears.

"C'mon something has to be wrong with you," said Oliver.

"You wouldn't understand," said Miley.

"You can tell me anything trust me," said Oliver.

"I don't know if I can," said Miley.

"Trust me Miles," said Oliver.

Miley crying grew heavier as she ran up to her room. _"What's wrong with me? Why can't I tell Oliver how I feel?" thought Miley._

Oliver knocked on the door and just went in. "Miley please tell me what's wrong!" shouted Oliver.

"Oliver I don't how to say this but…" said Miley but was interrupted by Oliver.

"You hate me?" he asked.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," said Miley.

"Then what were you going to say?" asked Oliver.

"Um… I…. I….I….," said Miley mumbling.

"I can't understand what you were saying," said Oliver.

Suddenly Robbie came in. "Hey guys, Oliver you spending the night?" he asked.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Sorry, if I interrupted you guys," said Robbie.

"No, it's okay," said Oliver.

"I better go goodbye," said Robbie leaving.

When Robbie was in the hallway he said: "Those two kids are in love and I can tell it."

"So, what were you going to say Miley?" asked Oliver.

"Um…," said Miley.

"Please tell me I'm curious," said Oliver.

"I have a question for you: Do you like me?" asked Miley.

"Yeah of course you're my best friend," said Oliver.

"I mean in the other way," said Miley.

"Like love?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," said Miley.

"I don't think so do you think I am?" asked Oliver.

"You tell me," said Miley.

"We've already had this conversation before," said Oliver.

"I know but let's have it again," said Miley.

Oliver smiled at her. "What?" asked Miley.

"Nothing, you're just so pretty," said Oliver covering his mouth.

"Did I just say that out loud?" asked Oliver.

**A/N: I wonder how Miley will react to Oliver's comment??? Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	13. The Start of Something New

Fortunately for Oliver, Miley was dozing in space when he said that.

"What, sorry I didn't hear you," said Miley.

"Nothing," said Oliver.

"You must of said something," said Miley.

"It's not that important," said Oliver.

"Then tell me," said Miley.

"Um…," said Oliver.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me," said Miley.

"_Man she's so thoughtful," thought Oliver._

"So, what were you going to tell me awhile ago," said Oliver.

"If I tell you it will ruin everything," said Miley.

"I'll always be your friend no matter what it is," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley starting to blush.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

Miley smiled and just looked at him wondering if it was the right time to tell him she loves him.

"Any day now Miley," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Miley.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

Miley started breathing and was very nervous. "Why are you so nervous?" asked Oliver.

"_I wonder what she's going to tell me. I just hope she loves me like I do her," thought Oliver._

Miley opened her mouth and took a deep breath. "Oliver I…," said Miley.

"You what?" asked Oliver.

"You are probably going to be very shocked by this but Oliver… I love you," said Miley.

"_Yes! I finally told him," thought Miley._

Oliver's jaw dropped and started smiling. He was way beyond happy.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way so if you just want to be just friends that's okay," said Miley.

"But I do," said Oliver as he leaned in and his lips touched Miley's.

"_Oh my gosh he kissed me! It wasn't just a "kiss on the cheek" it was a real kiss!" thought Miley._

They pulled apart and just stared at each other. "Does this mean we're together?" asked Miley.

"Yes, it's going to be a start of something new," said Oliver.

"My dream just came true," said Miley.

"Mine too," said Oliver.

"You liked me along?" asked Miley.

"Yes, who doesn't like you?" questioned Oliver.

Miley smiled and started laughing. "You're the best," said Miley.

"You too, Miles," said Oliver.

Meanwhile, Robbie was in the hallway and evidently heard what they were saying.

"I'm so glad that happened, they're meant for each other," said Robbie who knew they were meant to be with each other ever since he met Oliver.

**A/N: I loved that chapter! I hoped you did too!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! **


	14. You like me again?

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Oliver.

"I'm too happy to do anything," said Miley.

Oliver smiled and started giggling.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Miley.

"I'm going to tell you what I was going to tell you before," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Yeah you'll understand it better," said Oliver.

"Okay tell me," said Miley.

"When you said what I said nothing you're just too pretty," said Oliver.

Miley blushed and was just so happy. "You really did?" questioned Miley.

"Yes, of course," said Oliver.

They heard footsteps downstairs. "Jackson and Lilly must be home," said Miley.

"How are we going to tell them?" asked Oliver.

"We're just going to say it," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver as they went downstairs.

"Hey guys," said Lilly.

Lilly pulled Miley over to the side and said: "Have you told him yet?" asked Lilly.

"You won't believe this but we kissed!" exclaimed Miley.

"So I guess you told him," said Lilly.

"Yes," said Miley.

Jackson and Oliver came over. "Is Oken and Miley together?" asked Jackson.

"Yes!" said Oliver.

"Wow, I thought it would never happen," said Jackson.

"Yeah, I know," said Lilly.

"I need to talk to Lilly for a second," said Oliver as him and Lilly walked over to a corner.

"Hey Lil, are you okay with this?" asked Oliver.

"I think so," said Lilly.

"I bet this is sorda weird that we were together now we aren't and are with somebody else," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I mean a couple of days ago we were together," said Lilly.

"I bet this awkward for you?" questioned Oliver.

"Very," said Lilly.

"It's going to be okay Lilly," said Oliver.

"I don't know if it will," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because…," said Lilly.

Miley and Jackson walked over. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Miley.

"Lilly just feels a little awkward," said Oliver.

"Oh, are you okay?" asked Miley to Lilly.

"Yeah just fine," said Lilly running out of the house.

"I'm going to go talk to her," said Oliver leaving.

He opened her door. "What do you want?" asked Lilly.

"I want to know what's wrong with you?" asked Oliver as he sat down by her.

"I don't know it just feels so weird to have my two best friends going out," said Lilly.

"Isn't that how Miley used to feel?" he questioned.

"I guess but now I feel that way," said Lilly.

"First I like a boy then I like another one I'm so stupid!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Don't say that," said Oliver.

"I don't know what to do," said Lilly.

"Yes, you do what is it?" asked Oliver.

"I'm tied between two boys," said Lilly.

"You like me again?" said Oliver with a weird expression on his face.

"I bet you'll get mad but yes," said Lilly.

**A/N: Whoah!!! Lilly likes Oliver again. This is going to get very interesting. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do it again! I hope Miley and Lucas had a good birthday. **


	15. A Dream that will never come true

"Lil, I don't know what to say," said Oliver.

"I bet you're going to say you don't feel the same way," said Lilly.

Meanwhile Miley came up to the door and saw them talking and just barged in.

"What are ya'll doing?" asked Miley.

"Just talking," said Oliver.

"Miles, I need to tell you something," said Lilly.

"What?" asked Miley.

"I like Oliver again," said Lilly.

Miley just stood there. "I guess I'm going to have to choose," said Oliver.

"Are you really going to choose one of us?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"Then choose," said Lilly.

"_Oh gosh! Who should I choose? I like both of them," thought Oliver._

"Any day now Oliver," said Lilly.

He took a big breath then breathed out. _"This is gonna be so hard," thought Oliver._

"Fine I choose…," said Oliver.

"Choose who?" asked Miley. _"I can't believe this is happening! How can Lilly like him again? I hope he chooses me," thought Miley._

Lilly put her hands on her hips and did "that look" every girl does when she's impatient. _"Miley probably hates me right now. Oliver please just choose me," thought Lilly._

"Typical Lilly," said Oliver who saw Lilly do that. He and Lilly started laughing.

"_I think she is the right one," thought Oliver. _

"I'm so sorry Miley but I choose Lilly," said Oliver letting out a sigh of relief.

Lilly walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

Miley eyes truned red and tears slowly came down then came running down as she ran to her house.

She ran to her room and put her head in her pillow and started to weep more.

Robbie came home he heard someone crying he knew it couldn't be Jackson because he's at Cooper's. So, it had to be Miley.

"What's wrong Miles?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Oliver had to choose and he chose Lilly now they're back together," sobbed Miley.

"I'm so sorry huney," said Oliver.

Robbie just left because there wasn't much else he could say. He decided to go talk to that boy.

He spotted Lilly and Oliver holding hands and laughing. "Oliver have you noticed what you have done to Miley?" said Robbie.

"What did I do to her?" questioned Oliver.

"You broke her heart," said Robbie.

"Huh?" asked Oliver.

"You chose Lilly instead of her don't you think that would hurt her?" asked Robbie.

"No," said Oliver.

"What's wrong with you boy?" asked Robbie.

"I don't think anything is wrong with him," said Lilly blushing.

Oliver smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Miley was watching all of this from her window. "Please daddy, don't be mean," she said to herself.

Robbie just left and hoped that he'll notice what he has done to Miley.

Miley looked down and saw them holding hands and sitting very closely on the beach.

Then Lilly put he head on his shoulder. _"Don't kiss! Please don't kiss!" thought Miley._

But to her surprise Oliver leaned and kissed Lilly. It lasted like 1 minute.

"Me and Oliver being together was just a dream I had that will never come true," said Miley letting out more tears.

**A/N: The next chapter will be how Oliver and Lilly realize what they have done to Miley. Thanks to iheartdisney128, CallMeBob, ATeeAdorkable, and Erin(anonymous) for reviewing. **


	16. When there was me and you

**A/N: This chapter is going to have the song "When there was me and you" by Gabriella from High School Musical. Thank you to meminenotyou for the idea! Enjoy!**

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here _

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen _

'_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

"Why did I even think Oliver and I would be together?" asked Miley to herself.

"Pretend dating will never be real and I know it," said Miley letting out a few sobs.

She looked out and saw Lilly and Oliver sitting at the park on the swings laughing about something.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

"How could he choose Lilly over me?" said Miley.

"I guess I'm not a good girlfriend or kisser," she said.

"It's just back to normal like it was a couple of days ago," said Miley.

"Lilly and Oliver will ignore me and love each other," said Miley sighing.

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you signing _

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

"I don't know if they'll even ever talk to me again," she said.

"Oliver will probably never like me again," said Miley.

_And Dreams were meant for sleeping _

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

'_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

"I thought Oliver and I would ending up being boyfriend and girlfriend," she said.

"But I thought wrong."

Lilly and Oliver hugged. "Lil, you're the best girl in the world," said Oliver.

"Why is this happening to me?" asked Miley to her lonesome.

"He even likes Lilly more than me as a friend."

_I can't stand that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating _

_While I was falling_

_And I don't mind_

_Because I like the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

"Oliver and I will never be together," she said.

"It'll always be him and Lilly," said Miley.

She wiped her eyes. "One minute he's with me and then forever he's with Lilly," said Miley as the tears she wiped came back.

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, hey(anonymous), xoxlildancer, DKD13, Bekz(anonymous), CallMeBob, loveyoumeanitby, meminenotyou, and Erin(anonymous) for reviewing chapter 15. Sorry If I missed anybody. **


	17. The memories of Scene It

**A/N: Oh my gosh! SingerLoveHrbieFan is it really true Miley and Oliver are going to kiss? I almost fainted when I read that.**

"Hey Oliver do you want to go to my house and play scene it?" asked Lilly.

Oliver thought for a second and had a flashback.

**Flashback:**

**He looked at Miley and said I love you. **

"**Really?" asked Miley.**

"**Yeah that's the answer to the question," said Oliver.**

"**Oh sorry," said Miley.**

"**Did you think I was saying that to you?" asked Oliver.**

"**No, of course not," said Miley.**

"**Okay good because that would be awkward," said Miley.**

"**Yeah I mean we're just friends," said Oliver.**

"**Yeah just friends," said Miley.**

**End of flashback**

"Oliver, are you coming?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah be there in a second," said Oliver.

"_I'm thinking about Miley. Am I starting to like her? No, I can't Lilly is my girl," thought Oliver._

They arrived at her house and walked in. "May we play a different game please?" asked Oliver.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"No reason," answered Oliver.

"Okay if you insist, Ollie," said Lilly.

"So, you're calling me Ollie now?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, if you want me to," said Lilly.

"You should because you're on the Ollie Trollie," said Oliver.

Lilly laughed and said "You don't know how cute you are."

"Right back at you," said Oliver.

They started laughing.

"Um… don't you think it's sorda awkward with out Miley?" he asked.

"I guess," said Lilly.

"Maybe we should apologize," said Oliver.

"For what?" asked Lilly.

"I don't really know," said Oliver.

"See we didn't do anything to her," said Lilly.

"I think she has feelings for me still," said Oliver.

"But you don't right?" asked Lilly.

"Yes, why would you even expect that?" questioned Oliver.

"I don't know it just seems like it," said Lilly.

"All I think is that we should at least talk to her," said Oliver.

"Later," said Lilly.

"Why not now?" he asked.

"I just don't feel like it," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know. Fine let's go do it," said Lilly.

They walked out and went to Miley's home. They walked in quietly so Miley wouldn't know it was them.

Lilly knocked on the door. "Hey Miley, it's Lilly and Oliver," she said.

"_Oh my gosh what am I going to say," thought Miley._

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed! **


	18. You like me?

"Come in," said Miley.

"Hi," said Lilly.

"So, what do you want?" asked Miley.

"Wait, where did Oliver go?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know," said Miley.

Lilly looked and saw him coming up the stairs. "I tripped," said Oliver.

Lilly laughed. "Come on we need to talk to Miley," said Lilly.

They walked back in. Oliver looked at Miley and saw her eyes they were red.

"_She must have been crying," thought Oliver as he sighed._

"What do ya'll want?" asked Miley.

"We won't to know if we're still friends with you," said Lilly.

"Uh, yeah duh," said Miley.

"Okay, then let's go Oliver," said Lillly grabbing his hand.

"Is that all were going to say?" asked Oliver.

"I guess," said Lilly.

"We should talk to her more," said Oliver.

"Fine," said Lilly.

"Miley, why were you crying?" asked Oliver.

"No reason," said Miley.

"There had to be a reason," said Oliver.

"Well, there isn't," said Miley.

"Yes there is," said Oliver.

"Guys stop!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Stop what?" asked Oliver.

"Fighting back and forth like that," answered Lilly.

"Miley were you or were you not crying?" asked Lilly.

"Fine I was," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because everything is back to normal," said Miley.

"What is it?" asked Oliver sitting next to her.

"You wouldn't understand," said Miley.

"Yes, I will," said Oliver.

"Just please tell me," said Oliver.

"Yes," said Lilly.

"I don't know what to tell you that would make sense," said Miley.

Oliver looked at her and said: "You know you can tell us anything."

"Yes, I do," said Miley.

"Then why won't you?" asked Oliver.

"Because…," said Miley.

"You like me?" asked Oliver.

Lilly and Miley's mouth dropped from Oliver's response.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been really tough. Thank you to iheartdisney128, ERC(anonymous), jaci(anonymous), CallMeBob, XxEmeraldFlamexX for reviewing the last chapter. Please do it again! **


	19. But little did she know

"Huh?" asked Miley.

"I asked you if you liked me," said Oliver.

"Well, I did until you chose Lilly so now I don't," Miley lied.

Oliver remembered when he just chose Lilly and left Miley out. _"Why in the world did I do that?" thought Oliver._

"So, we're all good and you're okay with me and Oliver being together?" asked Lilly.

"I guess," said Miley.

"We want a yes or a no," said Lilly.

"It's okay Miley if you say no," said Oliver.

"I wish you would," mumbled Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Nothing," said Oliver.

"Just answer," said Lilly.

"Fine um…," said Miley.

"Please answer!" shouted Lilly.

"Why are you in a hurry?" questioned Oliver.

Lilly punched Oliver in the arm. "Hey!" shouted Oliver.

"Okay, back to Miley," said Oliver.

"I guess I'm fine with you guys being together," lied Miley.

"Really?" asked Oliver who thought she was going to say something different.

"Just get over it Ollie," said Lilly.

"You're calling him Ollie?" questioned Miley.

"Yeah I gave him that nickname," said Lilly.

"Oh," said Miley.

"C'mon let's go," said Lilly.

"Okay fine," said Oliver.

"Bye," said Miley waving her hand.

"Bye," said Oliver waving his hand.

Before she could blink they were gone. Miley sighed and said "Why can't I just tell them I don't want them to be together."

"I'm so stupid," said Miley.

"I just wish Oliver and I could be together or Ollie in Lilly's case," said Miley.

Miley got out her notebook that had a picture of her and Oliver when they were together.

"This will never be again," said Miley.

But little did she know that Oliver was listening to all this because they were still here since Lilly had to go to the bathroom.

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, JainaZekk621, GoodCharlotte615, CallMeBob, SugarKissesInTheSnow, blue-eyedchick, mileyandoliver4eva, and Eric(anonymous) for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so happy you like my story. Sorry this was kinda short.**


	20. I would be Happy

**A/N: Thank you to MitcheliciousIsMyBaby, iheartdisney128, ERC(or MileyFan2492), CallMeBob, blue-eyedchick, x0sweetdr3ams0x, jenluvsmitchellmusso,mileyandoliver4eva, brunettebaby233, and xtina73092 for reviewing the last chaper. Sorry if I missed anybody.**

Oliver opened her door and didn't know what to say. "Did you hear what I was saying?" asked Miley.

"You tell me," said Oliver.

"How would I know if you heard me or not?" questioned Miley.

"That's true," said Oliver.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Miley.

"Well, do you want me to know what you were saying?" asked Oliver.

"Um…," said Miley.

"Um what?" asked Oliver.

Meanwhile, Lilly just got out of the bathroom and tripped over a rug.

Jackson had just got back from Cooper's. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Lilly as Jackson helped her up.

"_Wow, I didn't know you had a non- funny side," thought Lilly. _(Neither did I lol).

"So, how are things going between you and Oliver?" asked Jackson.

"Okay but I thinking he's starting to like Miley, but I don't want him to," said Lilly.

"Neither do I," said Jackson.

"Good, we have something in common," said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Jackson.

Oliver and Miley were talking. "Where's Lilly?" asked Miley.

"You're changing the subject, and I don't know," said Oliver.

"Sorry," said Miley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

"So, do you want me to know what you were saying before?" asked Oliver.

"Just tell me if you did," said Miley.

"Okay, I did," said Oliver letting out a sigh of relief.

Miley's mouth dropped because at first she thought he was just kidding.

"Are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"Just a little shocked," said Miley.

"I bet you are," said Oliver.

"I know you don't feel the same way and want to be with Lilly," said Miley.

"Yeah but let's say I didn't have feeling for Lilly and had feelings for you," said Oliver.

"Yeah what?" asked Miley.

"How would you feel if it was like that?" asked Oliver.

"I'd be…," said Miley.

"Be what?" asked Oliver.

"Happy," said Miley who couldn't believe she just said that.


	21. I Don't Think We Belong Together

Miley slapped her self because she was so mad she blurted that out.

"I'm sorry Oliver that I'm so stupid," said Miley.

"You're not stupid," said Oliver.

"I sure act like it," said Miley.

"No, you don't," said Oliver.

"Yes, I do and you know it," said Miley.

"No, I don't," said Oliver.

"Oliver, go be with Lilly you'll be happier there," said Miley.

"No, I won't," he said.

"What, I thought you liked her," said Miley.

"I do but I like you too so I don't need to leave you to be with her," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley.

"Speaking of Lilly, where is she?" asked Oliver.

"Don't know," said Miley.

"Let's go look," said Oliver as him and Miley left.

They saw Lilly and Jackson sitting on the couch laughing. "What the hey is she doing?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know," said Miley.

Lilly looked up and saw them talking.

"Uh oh," said Lilly.

"What are you doing, Lilly?" questioned Oliver.

"Just hanging out," said Lilly.

"With Jackson?" asked Oliver.

"I guess," said Lilly.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"No, I'm with you remember," said Lilly.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Oliver.

"Because you're too busy with Miley," blurted Lilly.

"What in the world," said Oliver.

"You know you like her," said Lilly.

"No, I don't I never had and never will," said Oliver covering his mouth.

"Thanks a lot," said Miley running off crying.

She went to the beach and just started walking across in the warm sand.

"This is worse than him and Lilly being together."

"He didn't even like me before," said Miley.

"He probably only pretended to like me to make Lilly jealous," said Miley wiping away a tear.

Meanwhile, Oliver couldn't believe what he just did.

"That was harsh," said Lilly.

"Tell me about it," said Oliver.

"Why did you say that?" asked Lilly.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me," said Oliver.

"I don't think we…," said Lilly.

"Belong together," said Oliver finishing her sentence.

"Yes," said Lilly.

"I wanna be back with Jackson," said Lilly.

Jackson smiled and went over to her.

"I guess we're back," said Jackson.

"Yeah, and we will always be," said Lilly as she leaned in and they kissed.

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! You rock! This story will be coming to an end soon. Only a couple more chapters. Lilly and Jackson are back! But Miley/Oliver not yet anyway! Please Review! **


	22. Let it Rain

**A/N: Thank you to xtina73092, iheartdisney128, hmrocks919, mileyandoliver4eva, JainaZekk621, MileyFan2492, ItsHardToForceThatSmile, brunettebaby233, xoxlildancer, CallMeBob, and CEO-FLEX for reviewing the last chapter.**

Oliver left and looked out to see if he could spot Miley.

"Where's she?" he asked.

Then he spotted a brunette sitting on the beach crying. He ran over to her.

Miley saw him coming and just started walking away.

"Don't run away!" shouted Oliver.

"Too late," said Miley running farther.

Oliver ran as fast as he could and finally caught up to Miley.

"Please, just talk to me," said Oliver.

"Why aren't you with Lilly?" asked Miley.

"We broke up," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said before," said Oliver.

"Yes, you did. I could tell," said Miley.

"No, I didn't. Please believe me," said Oliver.

"Then, why did you say that?" asked Miley.

"I don't know what I was thinking," said Oliver.

Suddenly, it started sprinkling rain drops.

"I guess we better go," said Oliver.

"Go where?" asked Miley.

Then it started poring down rain. They were getting drenched.

"C'mon Miley," said Oliver as they went under a large palm tree.

"Do you know when it's gonna stop?" asked Miley.

"No, hopefully soon," said Oliver.

Miley put her hands together and it looked like she was quite chilly.

"Do you want my coat?" asked Oliver.

"No, thanks you can have it," said Miley.

"Are you sure?" questioned Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"Hey, I just realized that when it started raining we stopped fighting," declared Oliver.

"I guess that's true," said Miley.

"Do you think we should run for it in the rain?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know we'll get soaked," said Miley.

"I'll do it if you'll do it," said Oliver.

"Um… maybe," said Miley.

Oliver grabbed her hand and they ran off getting soaked on the way.

"Oliver!" screamed Miley.

"Well, we had to do it sooner or later," he said as they ran toward Miley's home.

Miley tripped over a rock and fell down.

"Are you okay?" asked Oliver as he stopped.

"I think so," said Miley looking at her knee that was bleeding.

Oliver helped her up. "Are you sure?" asked Oliver.

"I can't run so you go ahead so you won't get wetter," said Miley.

"No, I'll stay with you," said Oliver.

"Ok thanks," said Miley.

Miley had her arm around him for balance. They finally reached her house and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Lilly and Jackson?" asked Miley.

"They probably went out," said Oliver.

"They're back together?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"Shocking," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to find a new girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"I'll help you choose," said Miley.

"Ok, who likes me?" asked Oliver.

"There's this one girl," said Miley.

"Who?" asked Oliver.

"Never mind," said Miley.

"Wait, I wanna know who she is," said Oliver.

**A/N: I bet you can guess who the girl is? Probably 1 or 2 more chapters and this story will be over.  Please Review! They make me happy! **


	23. I have something to tell you

**A/N: To all you Moliver fans read this ( if you haven't already): **_"M editor Tina just chatted with Emily Osment, and she got loads of info on the next season of Hannah Montana! Looks like love is in the air, because Miley is set to maybe get a new BF! Emily tells us, "There's probably going to be a romance for Miley in the new season of the show. We don't know if it will be with Jake Ryan or maybe Oliver!" Don't know about you, but we're definitely going to be glued to our seats when the second season of Hannah Montana begins to air in 2007!"_** Please be Oliver!**

"I don't think you want to know who she is," said Miley.

"Uh, yeah I do," said Oliver.

"Uh, no you don't," said Miley.

"If you don't tell me I'll be girlfriend less," said Oliver.

"So, I'm boyfriend less," said Miley.

"Really?" asked Oliver.

"Duh," said Miley.

"How's your knee doing?" asked Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley.

"Sorry, for changing the subject but who is she?" asked Oliver.

"You know her pretty well," said Miley.

"I know a lot of girls," said Oliver.

Miley gave him "the look".

"Fine not a lot," said Oliver.

"Good," said Miley.

"Just tell me who she is so I can have a girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Well, you've kissed her before," said Miley.

"The only girls I've kissed are Becca and Lilly," said Oliver.

"_Oh my gosh he forgot that we kissed or At least almost did," thought Miley_

"Becca moved and has a new boyfriend and Lilly is with Jackson and we don't like each other," said Oliver.

"Then it's nobody," said Oliver.

"I think you're forgetting somebody," said Miley.

"Who?" he asked.

Oliver looked at his watch and realized he had to leave since his parents wanted him for dinner.

"Bye Miley I got to go," said Oliver.

"Ok bye," said Miley as he left.

After Oliver's meal and more time he went to bed.

"Who is this girl Miley is thinking about?" Oliver asked himself.

Oliver tossed and turned till he finally realized something.

"It's Miley she was talking about. She was talking about herself," he said.

"Miley likes me again. Wow, I thought she hated me."

I need to call her immediately. He dialed her cell number and waited for her to answer.

"Oliver, what do you want it's midnight," asked Miley.

"I know the girl you were trying to tell me," said Oliver.

"You better not," said Miley.

"Well, I do," said Oliver.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Miley biting her nails because she was so nervous.

"You," said Oliver.

"Am I right?" asked Oliver.

"Um….Well," said Miley.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just admit it," said Oliver.

"Fine it was," said Miley.

"Really?" asked Oliver.

"Go ahead say you don't want to be with me," said Miley.

"But what if I did want to be with you?" he asked.

"Tell me if you do or don't," said Miley.

"I do if you do," said Oliver.

"You already know I do," said Miley.

"Come over to my house," said Oliver.

"At midnight?" she asked.

"No, tomorrow," said Oliver.

"I have something to tell you," said Oliver.

"Ok see you then," said Miley.

"Ok bye," said Oliver as he hung the phone.

Miley hung the phone and could barely sleep because Oliver had something to tell her.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **


	24. Finally Together

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, MileyFan2492, mileyandoliver4eva, CEO-FLEX, Querida101(anonymous), and xtina73092 for reviewing the last chapter. **

Miley hurried up and ate breakfast and then headed off to Oliver's.

She knocked on the door. "Come in," said Oliver.

"Hey, it's Miley," she said.

"Hey," said Oliver.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Miley.

"That I…," said Oliver.

He started gazing at her thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"You what?" asked Miley.

"That I'm in love," said Oliver.

"Oh, with who?" she asked.

"Um….you should know," said Oliver.

"Well, I don't," said Miley.

"I'm in love with a girl that starts with an M," said Oliver.

"Is it Madison, Monique, or Mandy?" asked Miley trying to think of more names of girls in their school that starts with an M.

"No," said Oliver.

"Than who is it?" she asked.

"There's more," he said.

"Maisy, Morgan, or Maggie?" she asked.

"Nope," said Oliver.

"Me?" asked Miley.

"Um…well," said Oliver.

"It's me!" shouted Miley jumping up and down.

"Now, I didn't say that," declared Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley while she stopped jumping.

"Of course it is," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"I can't believe you're in love with me," said Miley.

"Why can't you believe it?" asked Oliver.

"Because you said you never liked me and never will to Lilly," said Miley.

"I could never dislike you," said Oliver pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," said Miley as they pulled apart from the hug.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

They started walking. "What do you want to do?" asked Miley.

"Something we haven't done in a while," said Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Go get a smoothie from Rico's," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley who was sorda shocked from his response.

"C'mon my treat," said Oliver.

He grabbed her hand and they started off on the beach.

"What kind do you want?" asked Oliver as they arrived there.

"Strawberry banana," said Miley.

"Ok," said Oliver.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the lady.

"Two strawberry banana smoothies please," said Oliver.

"Ok, they'll be ready shortly," said the lady.

Miley and Oliver sat down as they waited for their smoothies. Then the lady gave it to them.

"Thank you," said Oliver as he paid.

They drank their smoothies as they walked across the beach.

"Is this really what you wanted to do that we haven't done in a while?" asked Miley who was very curious.

"No," said Oliver.

"Then what was it?" asked Miley.

"You probably won't want to do it," said Oliver.

"Of course I will I got nerve," said Miley jokingly.

Oliver laughed and said "Ok I'll tell you."

"Then tell me," said Miley.

"I want to do this," said Oliver as he pulled her into a kiss.

After a while, they pulled apart. "I love you, Miles," said Oliver.

"Same here," said Miley as she started to blush.

"We belong together," said Oliver.

"I've liked you forever," said Miley.

"Even when I was mean?" he questioned.

"Yes, we all make mistakes," said Miley.

He grinned at her as they walked off as happy as can be.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, I guess that's the end. Thank you if you reviewed at all! You probably helped a lot. Thanks for making this story so successful! Please check out my other stories(I'll probably be making a new story soon). And have a good day! -sandylover**


End file.
